


the car accident

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: College/University, Gen, School Assignment, css practice, work skin practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: haha dont cry ur so sexy ahah
Relationships: Me & My friend
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you know what this site is primarily used for no you don't <3

Anix  
  
hey are u up to vc tonight  
  
we could play bedwars or something  
  
your tonight or mine  
  
mine hgjksds im not staying up til three in the morning  
  
oh fuck  
  
fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  
  
dude i think i just crashed my grandma's car hskjghskdjgdksjj  
  
ARE YOU OKAY???W??@??  
  
AND THE GUY I CRASHED INTO HAS A BLUE LIVES MATTER STICKER NOJFKHGKJSJDK  
  
WHFKSJDFHSKJ BUT ARE YOU OKAY THO?????  
  
lol yeah im fine dw  
  
lmao im never driving a car again i knew this was a shit idea  
  
i Totally Didn't drive into oncoming traffic haha what gives you that idea  
  
f in the chat boys  
  
f  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the coding behind this is in the next chapter


	2. the code behind it, in case ur curious

> CSS
> 
>   
> #workskin .phone {  
>  max-width: 300px;  
>  font-family: "Helvetica Neue", Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;  
>  display: table;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .header {  
>  min-width: 300px;  
>  background-color: #f6f6f6;  
>  border-bottom: 1px solid #b2b2b2;  
>  color: #000000;  
>  font-weight: bold;  
>  padding-bottom: .5em;  
>  padding-top: .5em;  
>  margin-left: -.5em;  
>  margin-right: -.5em;  
>  margin-bottom: -2em;  
>  text-align: center;  
>  text-transform: capitalize;  
>  display: table;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .messagebody {  
>  width: 300px;  
>  background-color: #FFFFFF;  
>  display: table;  
>  padding-left: .5em;  
>  padding-right: .5em;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .text {  
>  float: left;  
>  color: #000000;  
>  margin: 0 0 0.5em;  
>  border-radius: 1em;  
>  padding: 0.5em 1em;  
>  background: #e5e5ea;  
>  max-width: 75%;  
>  clear: both;  
>  position: relative;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .text::after {  
>  content: "";  
>  position: absolute;  
>  left: -.5em;  
>  bottom: 0;  
>  width: 0.5em;  
>  height: 1em;  
>  border-right: 0.5em solid #e5e5ea;  
>  border-bottom-right-radius: 1em 0.5em;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .breply {  
>  float: right;  
>  color: #FFFFFF;  
>  margin: 0 0 0.5em;  
>  border-radius: 1em;  
>  padding: 0.5em 1em;  
>  background: #1289fe;  
>  max-width: 75%;  
>  clear: both;  
>  position: relative;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .breply::after {  
>  content: "";  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: -0.5em;  
>  bottom: 0;  
>  width: 0.5em;  
>  height: 1em;  
>  border-left: 0.5em solid #1289fe;  
>  border-bottom-left-radius: 1em 0.5em;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .greply {  
>  float: right;  
>  color: #FFFFFF;  
>  margin: 0 0 0.5em;  
>  border-radius: 1em;  
>  padding: 0.5em 1em;  
>  background: #35cb24;  
>  max-width: 75%;  
>  clear: both;  
>  position: relative;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .greply::after {  
>  content: "";  
>  position: absolute;  
>  right: -0.5em;  
>  bottom: 0;  
>  width: 0.5em;  
>  height: 1em;  
>  border-left: 0.5em solid #35cb24;  
>  border-bottom-left-radius: 1em 0.5em;  
> }
> 
> #workskin .hide {  
>  display: none;  
> }
> 
>   
> <p></p><div class="phone">
> 
> <p class="messagebody">  
> <span class="header">Anix</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">hey are u up to vc tonight</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">we could play bedwars or something</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="text">your tonight or mine</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">mine hgjksds im not staying up til three in the morning</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">oh fuck</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">dude i think i just crashed my grandma's car hskjghskdjgdksjj</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="text">ARE YOU OKAY???W??@??</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">AND THE GUY I CRASHED INTO HAS A BLUE LIVES MATTER STICKER NOJFKHGKJSJDK</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="text">WHFKSJDFHSKJ BUT ARE YOU OKAY THO?????</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">lmao im never driving a car again i knew this was a shit idea</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">i Totally Didn't drive into oncoming traffic haha what gives you that idea</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="breply">f in the chat boys</span><br />  
> <br />  
> <span class="text">f</span><br />  
> <br />  
> </p></div>
>     
>     
>       
>     > 
>     

**Author's Note:**

> i mean you can give kudos if you really want to lol


End file.
